


Cloudy with a Chance of Hormones

by tealrewts



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-04-30
Updated: 2012-05-10
Packaged: 2017-11-04 15:17:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/395279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tealrewts/pseuds/tealrewts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dirk and Jake have just finished their SBURB session, and are going into their senior year. With all of the terror of the game behind them, now they can focus on their love lives. Shit, this isn't going to end well. *Rated M for future SEXY TIME*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Clusterfuck

Your name is Jake English. You are 18 years old, have just finished your SBURB session, and are now entering your last year of high school. As you walk down the linoleum hallway, you spot a pale, blonde girl. You wave at her, to which she smiles and runs to give you a hug.

"Roxy!" you say, embracing her and laughing. After the game, you, Jane, Dirk, and Roxy had all moved to the same town. You'd all decided that it was safer for everyone's sanity if you stuck together. Roxy and Dirk had been switched into you and Jane's timeline, which none of you had a problem with. They were mostly just glad to not have to be the only living people on the planet.

"Jake, how've you been? I missed you!!" she said, giggling. She was surprisingly articulate, which, you remembered, was result of her giving up drinking. 

"I've been great, it feels like I haven't spoken to you in ages!" The two of you begin to walk to geometry class. She tells you all about her summer, and how it's been living on her own with Dirk. You tell her about your life with Jane and her Dad, and how you've found some really great forrest hikes that you want to show her. She just laughs and tells you that she'd figure that you'd had your fill of adventure in SBURB. You playfully hit her and take your seats next to each other.

"Hey, have you seen Dirk? I haven't talked to him since the game ended..." you say, looking around the room. You don't see the familiar mess of blonde hair and pointy eyeglasses.

"He drove to school with me, he's probably just getting his stuff." she says in a very cavalier voice. Sure enough, the blonde boy walked into the room and sat down next to you.

"Hey man." he says, high-fiving you. Gosh, his hands were soft. You wonder what it would feel like to have those hands all over your body- wait what?? You shake that image from your head immediately. Of course you'd thought about getting together with him, but that was a while ago. He obviously didn't want to be with you in that way, and you were okay with that. He was truly the best friend a boy could have.

"Hey, dude! Golly, it feels like it's been years since we've talked!" you say as you rotate your chair to talk to him. Jane comes and sits next to Roxy, waving at you. You smile at her and turn back to Dirk.

"How've you been, English? Is living off that island treating you well?" he says, smirking. You laugh.  
"Says the man who's just moved here from thousands of years into the future." He punches you in the arm, albeit jokingly, but you grab your arm in pain. Gosh, when did he get so strong? You were about to ask him about how his summer was when the bell rang and the teacher walked in.

"Looks like everything is back to normal." you hear him say under his breath. You chuckle and turn to face the board.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Does anyone know the answer to this problem? Mister Strider?" Dirk stands up and walks to the board. Now that you have a chance to observe his entire body, you see that he's wearing an orange jacket, a tight black t-shirt, and grey skinny jeans. He keeps his pants high on his waist, framing his backside well. Damn, you never noticed how great his butt looks- oh god, what has gotten into you today? He turns from the board and smirks ever so slightly at the teacher. 

"That is correct, you may sit down." the teacher says, but she's too late, he's already sitting. You thought you'd told him not to flash step in class, jesus christ what a dunce. The class seems to go by too slowly, partially because you couldn't care less about math. You find your eyes wandering to Dirk a little too often for your liking. What was happening to you? Were your past feelings starting to resurface? You sure as hell hoped that they weren't, seeing as there was no way in hell that Dirk was into you that way. You turned your gaze to the board and tried to focus on math, but towards the end of class your phone began to buzz in the back of your pocket. You opened it to see a text message from none other than cute-butt Strider. Wait what did you just call him?

The text read:

Hey man, I was just wondering if maybe you wanted to hang out after school on Friday? Just us. So we can catch up on each other's lives.  
I've missed talking to you.

Awaiting your response,  
Dirk.

God, why did he have to write his texts like formal letters? You respond eagerly by saying, "Sure, dude! See you then!", but you're starting to worry a bit. Was this a... date? No, of course not. You were just getting your hopes up. Were you? Did you even feel that way about Dirk anymore? Why was this so complicated??  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I don't know, Jane. I'm sure he just meant it as two friends, going out for lunch to catch up. Friends do that, right?" You're sitting on the floor of Jane's bedroom, watching one of her cooking shows with her. She raises her eyebrows and turns to her.

"Well sure they do, but don't you want it to be more than that? I mean, I thought you had a crush on him." she said, her mouth filled with brownies. You cringe internally at the way she makes it seem so juvenile. 

"Well, I don't know! I mean, he's got dashing good looks, and he's charming, and funny. So why shouldn't I like him?" you ask, flopping your body to the floor. She giggles a bit and then mutes the TV.

"Jake, you sound like a 15 year old girl! Look, you really need to decide if you love him as a friend or something more than that. Just imagine you and Dirk in bed, kissing, cuddling, maybe having se-"

"JANE!" you cut her off, jolting up from the ground. She laughs at you, covering her mouth and trying not to spit brownies everywhere.

"Jane, it's a lot more than that! I don't just want to have those things with him, although they do sound pretty swell," you say, blushing frustratedly. "I think that he's the person of my dreams! A while back I decided that gender didn't matter to me, and I still don't think it does. I'm just... hopeless." you say, resting your head against her shoulder.

"Well," she says, stroking your hair. "I think that you're a bit confused. The best thing to do is go hang out with him on Friday and see where that leads. How does that sound?" she looks at you. You nod.

"Good. Now shoosh, Paula Deen is on." She says, un-muting the TV.

God, what kind of clusterfuck were you getting yourself into??


	2. The Preparation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do you write Dirk's P.O.V? We just don't know.

"Dirk, are you fucking crazy??" shouts an extremely frustrated Roxy Lalonde as she paces around your bedroom. You sigh and look up at her.

"Roxy, it was only an invitation. All I did was ask if he'd like to hang out. Friends do that. Calm down, okay?" you say angrily, sitting on your bed. She worries about you too much. Why couldn't she just let you get hurt a few times?

"You and I both know that it was a lot more than a friendly lunch invitation! It's a good fucking thing that Jake is as sexually oblivious as he is, or you could have blown your cover!" she says. Jesus, you never realised how scary she can get when she's angry.

"Roxy, why the hell are you getting so upset? Don't worry about me, okay." you say, standing up and holding her shoulders to steady her. She sighs.

"I'm just worried you'll get hurt. You're like a brother to me. I don't want you to stop being so strongwilled." she says, hugging you. You hug her back.

"I'm not going to get hurt, Rox. And besides, how bad can one dinner with him be? We'll just talk, I'll drive him home, and that'll be it. A perfectly platonic evening." you say. She nods and smiles nervously at you.

As you get in bed that night, you think about Jake. Not necessarily anything in particular, just his smile, his laugh, his perfect skin, his thin, beautiful, well toned body... The thought of him holding you, caressing you, kissing you and telling you he loved you the way you loved him... you'd been madly in love with him since the game had started, and you sure as hell didn't stop loving him after. He was your best friend of course, but you couldn't help but wonder, would he be open to more than that? And what if he did... you smirked to yourself, thinking about Friday. Roxy was wrong. You're sure that he wouldn't hurt you... would he?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You strut down the hallway of your highschool. It's finally friday morning, and you can't stop thinking about tonight. You knew deep in your heart that this probably wouldn't go the way you wanted, but maybe you could at least try? After all, Jake was a great guy. He couldn't reject you TOO badly. Right?

It shocks you that you're second guessing yourself. God, why does he do this to you? The thought of your best friend being in love with you shouldn't make you feel butterflies in your stomach, and oh god you're starting to sound like a girl. You attempt to pull yourself together before you enter your first class, and you do a good job of it too- but sure enough, there he is, leaning absentmindedly on his desk. He notices you staring and blushes, waving for you to come sit with him. You do as he tells you, and soon enough he's telling you all about some movie he watched last night. You're trying to focus on what he says, you really are, but you really are, but your mind will only allow you to think about tonight. He must have picked up on your thought process, because sure enough, he coughs and says;

"So what time do you want to hang out tonight? I was thinking around... eight?" he says, possibly looking away. Is that a blush on his face? And isn't eight a typical time for a couple to go on a date? You throw that thought away because he's obviously waiting for an answer, right? Or maybe he doesn't want to go out tonight at all? No, he obviously does, and you need to answer him.

"Yeah, eight sounds good. What do you want to do? We haven't really discussed this..." you say as nonchalantly as possible. You hope that you don't come across as nervous, but why should you? You're not going on a date, you're not dating, this is just two friends going to do... something.

"Well, we could go get something to eat and maybe catch a movie? I mean, if you'd like to, it's really up to you pal." he says, laughing and rubbing the back of his neck. You hope that he doesn't notice the smirk on your face right now.

"Yeah. That sounds like fun. I'll get you at eight." you say, and just at that moment, the morning bell rings. You have absolutely no idea how this is going to end.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Oh my fucking god, this is so exciting!!" Roxy is yelling and running around your bedroom anxiously trying to pick out your clothes for tonight. You're sitting on your bed, slightly shocked by her mood taking a turn for the... well, you'd say best, but she's just as scary like this as she is when she's angry.

"You have to wear something... well, orange, but that's a given. You have to stay true to the Dirk he knows. Jake is easily confused, as I'm sure you've seen." she says, laughing. You wish she'd calm down and leave you be, but you sort of like having her here. It's comforting.

"Here, how about this?" she says, holding out a pair of black skinny jeans and a tight orange button down shirt. You shrug. You don't understand why clothes have always been so important to her, they're just clothes.

"Yeah that's fine. I only have, what, twenty minutes until I have to go, so I'd better hurry." you say, standing and taking the clothes. "Rox, I just want to say thank you for being here. It's hard growing up without parents... but with you I feel like I have someone who understands. Just... thanks." you say, giving her a hug. "Now get the fuck out of my room, I have to change."

She laughs as she walks out of your room. You hear her mumble something barely audible. You could've sworn she'd said "The little bastard grew up so fast." You smirk and begin to put on your clothes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick note, the future chapters will be longer. I've got some... tricks up my sleeve.


	3. The (Man) Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's where the story starts to pick up. Woops.

"Jake, make sure you drive safe! And don't come home too late. I love you!!! Be careful!!" shouts Jane from the doorstep as you walk to wait on the sidewalk. She'd convinced you to discard your trusty cargo shorts for one night, to which you'd protested greatly, but finally given in when she stabbed you with a fork. You were wearing regular denim jeans that properly displayed your lean figure, a dark green t-shirt with a black jacket. You look... decent, if you say so yourself. Jane had done your hair so that it was messy, but "not so messy that it looked careless!" as she'd described it. You couldn't tell the difference, but you suppose that she knew more about this kind of stuff than you. You wave her off in playful annoyance, to which she just giggled and walked back inside. You wait on the sidewalk nervously for your best friend to get you. Why did you even begin to think this was a date? It obviously wasn't. You two had done this before a million times. This was going to be fun! Golly, you'd not been alone with Dirk since... since the game! And even then, you two had been too busy wrapped up in the terrors that wretched thing brought about, you'd not had time to talk about your lives! You run a had through your hair, wondering how much longer it would be until he came to pick you up. You're lost in thought about the game when his car pulled up on your street. You smile and hurriedly ran to your best buddy's car.

"Where to first?" he smirks. Your jaw drops as soon as you see him. His thin, muscular body is clothed in a tight orange button down shirt. He's discarded his goofy glasses for tonight. Usually you think they're cute, but with his bright orange eyes showing, and his body being framed like that, he looks... stunning. You'd totally fuck him. I mean, if you were gay of course. Which you might be. What even are you? Jesus fucking christ Dirk, why can't he just stop making you question your sexuality??? You realise that you must be staring, because he raises an eyebrow at you. You laugh nervously and rub the back of your head with your hand. God fucking damn it, was he sexy.

"Uh, maybe we could go get dinner first? I'm famished!" you say, hoping that your voice doesn't sound shaky. He nods and turns on the ignition. As you drive, you attempt to make as much conversation as possible. It's not every day you get to spend time alone with your best friend.

"So, how was your summer vacation?" he asks, turning onto the main road. You shrug and look out the window.

"It was okay. I had to move away from my island, which was incredibly rough. I miss being able to explore every day, you know?" you say, thinking about your old home. You'd think that you'd gotten all of your adventurous side out during SBURB, but you still had that spark in you. "The more I think about it.... well, I don't know, this may sound crazy, but I kinda miss the game. Not the part where I had to watch you... you know..." you say sheepishly, dropping your head and looking at the floor of his car. There was a slightly uncomfortable silence. After what felt like forever, he responded.

"I don't miss it. I think I miss being a hero, but I don't miss the game as a whole. It was too hard, having to watch everyone die like that." He wont look at you, but you can tell that he's broken. You remembered that in the battle against Jack, he'd sacrificed himself for you; you'd never understood why, but the image of him there, laying in your lap, so helpless. Jack had stabbed him in the heart, and you knew that the irony would've mad him smirk if he'd not had a sword protruding from his chest. You'd held him, and he'd seemed so at peace with the world. His porcelain skin was as white as snow, blood dripping from his mouth. He looked up at you, his bright orange eyes staring at you. You'd cried harder than ever that day. Carrying him to his quest bed was the most difficult walk of your life. Your legs felt like they were made up of lead, your heart breaking every step of the way. You'd realised in that moment that you loved him; not necessarily as a boyfriend, or as a friend. You just knew that you loved him. You were still confused by those feelings to this day, but you knew that if he died for you.... well, that must mean that he loved you to some degree as well. You put a hand on his back, and he turned to you, looking away from the road for a split second. Even if you never became a couple, you knew that you had a mutual understanding of love, in one way or another. And that was just fine with you. He pulls his car into the parking lot of an extremely fancy restaurant that you've never heard of. You're slightly shocked, and he can obviously tell, because he looks at you, raising an eyebrow.

"Is there a problem?" he asks, taking the keys out of the ignition. You blush and shake your head. 

"No, I just thought that we were going somewhere.... smaller." you say, worrying your jacket with your thumbs. You didn't want to embarrass him, but this seemed a little too fancy for two friends trying to catch up on each other's lives. Dirk pauses, thinking. He quickly puts the key back in the ignition and looks at you.

"I change my mind. How do you feel about sandwiches?" he asks, pulling the car out of the parking lot and turning the music slightly louder. "You know what, never mind. I'm taking you out on this man-date, so I'll make the decisions." You felt a smile creep across your face as the car sped along the road to the presumed sandwich shop. So that's what this was. A man-date. You suppose that would do for now.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"You can open your eyes." he says. Once you'd picked out the sandwiches, Dirk had insisted in keeping the location of your so called "man-date" a surprise. Which you of course didn't mind. He'd made you put a blindfold on for the majority of the car ride, and once you'd reached to your destination, he'd replaced the cloth with his hands. He led you over what felt like concrete onto... grass? Certainly you were mistaken, why would you be outside at 9'oclock? But sure enough, as he took his hands away from your face, the surprise became completely apparent; you were at a park. You should have realised that he was taking you on a picnic, what with dragging you about to sandwich shops on the other side of town and the lingering scent of honey suckle dancing in the early september air. It was warm, and the sun was just setting on your sleepy town. The sky was a deep purple, highlighted with blues and oranges. The trees around the alcove he'd brought you to were tall, with long, draping branches. You identified them to be weeping willows. The scene was utterly beautiful, and you felt your eyes widen. He must have noticed too, because he chuckled and walked over to one of the trees, sitting down and placing the sandwiches on the grass. You followed him, still gaping in awe of this new found hiding spot. He raised an eyebrow at you and patted the grass next to him as if to tell you to sit. You obliged, folding your legs into an indian style position and taking your sandwich. After a while, you spoke.

"So, do you take all the ladies here on first dates? They must love being groped under the stars, I know I would." you say, half jokingly, half curiously. He laughs and shakes his head, biting into his turkey sandwich. 

"Nah, they prefer the backs of their parents cars, the middle of a theatre, sluttier things like that. Come to think of it, you're the first person I've brought here." he says, looking at the sky.

"Really? Is it some sort of no girls allowed shindig?" you ask, munching on the chips you'd bought. He stops and looks at you, smiling slightly.

"No, it's more of a 'only people I really truly care about' shindig." You heart speeds up.

"Well then, why would you bring me here?" He chuckles and leans back into the bark of the tree.

"Obviously you mean a lot to me, Jake. Did I jump in front of a sword for Roxy or Jane?" he asks, looking away from you. You look down, slightly embarrassed. Dirk looks up at you, and for a moment you feel lost in his eyes, helpless, as though the world stops turning when you look into his eyes. His hand touches yours, and you feel a sudden light come into view. You look to your left, trying to find the source of the light, when a tiny bug lands on your nose, glowing.

"Lightning bugs." you whisper. Dirk laughs, looking around as more of them fly about you two. The night was astonishingly beautiful, the tiny bugs floating by you in complete silence. He takes your hand in his, your eyes meet, and he leans into you, connecting your lips. This kiss is soft, angel like, and the feeling of his lips against yours is sweet. He holds your head in his hands, gently. The kiss is fleeting, and you pull away seconds later. He stares at you, eyes wide, mouth slacking ever so slightly. He looks at the ground, blushing, and rubbing the back of his neck. Neither of you say anything, and soon, you drift to sleep on his lap. Tomorrow you'll worry about what the kiss meant, but for now, you were happy to just be laying here, with him next to you. And hey, platonic kisses were a thing... right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry?? I suck at this...

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first multi-chapter fic, so uh, let's see where this leads us, shall we? ;-;


End file.
